We're Invisible
by positiveforce
Summary: <html><head></head>Class was on a Hogsmeade trip, Draco spots Harry under the invisiblity cloak. Draco/Harry fluff.</html>


**I do not own Harry Potter, thank J.K. Rowling. Blah blah. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Another Hogsmeade visit for third-year Hogwarts Students, Malfoy was dreading being with Crabbe and Goyle who didn't do anything except laugh at the handmade dolls at the window.<p>

"You guys are two big gits, you know that, right?" Malfoy complained to Crabbe and Goyle, while he was looking at the other students who were passing by. They stopped sniggering for a few seconds— looked at each other, and then began chuckling at the dolls again.

"Ugh, I hate being around juvenile children," he murmured behind them. He wandered off from the two, looking for something else to do…

Suddenly, he saw footsteps appearing in the snow…He surely wasn't imagining the footprints there…

As he looked closer, the footprints stopped, as though it knew it was being watched. He got closer and closer to the footprints. He pushed what looked like thin air in front of him—but he felt someone almost falling over by his push,

"Potter!" he shouted at the person who was standing on those footprints, but no one answered. Some people were giving him weird looks for talking to thin air, but he gave them a snide look back.

"Don't be so stupid, Potter. I know it's you." He continued kicking the person. He could hear a small "ouch!" but the person didn't answer. Malfoy sighed, "Come on, Potter, admit it's you, or I'll pull your Invisibility Cloak and hand it to McGonaga—"

"Alright, it's me. Now what do you want?" Harry whispered.

Malfoy gave a nasty smile, "I want in."

"What do you mean you want in?" Harry said irritably, a bit louder than the whisper he intended to do.

"Let me in your Invisibility Cloak and let me have some fun."

"No"

"Yes"

'I don't think s—"

"Don't make me call McGonagall, Potter." Draco said teasingly.

"Okay, fine." Harry seized Draco's arm, and pulled him toward the back of an old book shop.

"Right, come in." He said.

Draco came inside, and _accidentally_ steps on Harry's foot. "Tight here, isn't it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've made it more suitable for your compartment," Harry replied sarcastically, "Tell me, Draco, what certainly is your idea of fun?"

He smirked, "Come with me," he said, as they walked along the other people in the town.

"Oh, as if I have any choice" Harry replied miserably.

"Will you shut up, Potter?" Draco said, still grinning. "Now, where's Filch—aha!"

Draco and Harry went up towards a magic shop that Filch was eyeing on, "Magic shop? On a Wizarding World? Ridiculous," Draco muttered, Harry agreed, but didn't say a word.

When they were on a respectively close distance from Filch, Draco seized his pocket—

"You can't hex him!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, I can." Draco replied irritably, "You won't tell on me, won't you, Potter?"

Harry grunted.

Draco smiled, and then pointed his wand towards Filch. The man started flying up. "WHO GOES THERE? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'S HAPPENIN'?" Filch shouted threateningly, looking scared, "I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" He muttered few swearwords.

Draco, and even Harry, who also wasn't a fan of Filch, started sniggering.

Suddenly, every student, even townsmen, were looking at Filch and started pointing at him and laughing.

Professor McGonagall bustled through the crowd, and screamed, "Filch! What are you doing there? Get back down! You can't do magic!"

"I'm not the one doing this, ma'am!" cried Filch.

"I said get back down! Whoever I caught doing this will be in detention!" McGonagall commanded.

"Killjoy" Draco muttered, and then he gripped his wand tight and lowered it quickly causing Filch to crash down the snow.

Everyone burst out in louder laughter, even McGonagall was trying hard to keep a straight face. "That isn't funny, class… now, get on. Go to where you were. Nothing to see here," McGonagall said.

The students and townsmen vanished from McGonagall's sight.

"You alright, Filch?" Minerva asked.

"Aye, thank you, ma'am." Filch said.

As Professor McGonagall stepped out of Filch's sight and headed to the Three Broomsticks. Filch started muttering curse words again, Harry and Draco couldn't tell if it's for them or McGonagall.

Filch was looking around, and smiled like he spotted gold when he looked at Harry and Draco's direction.

"Oh no, he sees our footprints—"

They started running and Filch came chasing after them, while muttering swearwords that Harry's never heard of before, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU, FRED AND GEORGE! DOPPELGANGERS WITH INVISIBILITY POTION!"

As Draco and Harry were running, they tripped behind a log, and lost sight of Filch.

"Should we go now?" Harry asked, looking if Filch was still following them.

"No—no, I think we should stay here for a while"

"But what if—"

Harry stopped, he then realized that he was in an awkward position with Draco. He was lying on top of Draco, while Draco was lying on the snow. They're faces were only centimetres far from each other.

Draco groaned, "But what? Little Potter, cold?"

"Hot actually"

"What?"

"Nothing—nothing."

"You feel hot, do you? Well, give me some, I'm freezing," Draco suggested.

"What? Well, how am I actually going to help you feel warm?"

Draco smirked, held Harry's hand, and said, "By doing this—"

Draco pushed his face upward so it would reach Harry's and then he pressed his mouth on Harry's. They were kissing. Neither of them stopped.

After several minutes, they just lay there, they could tell that they like each other's company, but they wouldn't admit it.

"Hogwarts Students! Fall in line according to your houses, please. The Hogsmeade trip is over." They heard Professor McGonagall anounce, far from where they were.

Draco rolled out of the Invisibility Cloak, and stood up.

"That, Potter, is what I call fun."


End file.
